Hopeless
by stormandfire
Summary: AU 1x4 Había cometido un crimen que solo se pagaba con sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar hasta mi ejecución?


AU 1x4. Había cometido un crimen que solo se pagaba con sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar hasta mi ejecución?

Disclamer: Gundam Wing no es mío.. (y nunca lo será! se deprime)

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN CRIMEN**

No podría haberlo sabido. Tan solo obedecía las órdenes de mi reina. Que estúpido soy... debí saber que no todos los humanos son buenos.. ni siquiera aquellos a quienes servía tan fielmente. Todavía recuerdo el rostro de mi padre al saber que su único hijo lo había puesto en vergüenza en frente de toda la corte. No había peor humillación que ver sus ojos llenos de ira y decepción gritando a los cuatro vientos que yo ya no era su hijo, que estaba muerto para él. Iria, mi hermana, de quien esperaba por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa que me alentara a seguir adelante, apoyó a mi padre. Sus palabras, frías como el invierno, fueron escuchadas atentamente por una corte que sabía de antemano no me ayudarían.

No importaron las explicaciones ni los razonamientos. Mi palabra no valía nada comparada con la de mi reina. Su cruel mirada no se apiadó de mi ni cuando los guardias me llevaron a rastras de la habitación. Lo último que recuerdo fue las grandes puertas de oro cerrándose delante de mí y la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba su perfecto rostro.

No esperaba que me trataran peor que escoria y, al ver la mazmorra oscura y lúgubre sin ninguna ventana que me permitiera ver más allá de mi rostro, por fin supe porqué aquella cárcel era lo que más temían los ladrones y asesinos. Claro está, no me dejaron abandonado en aquella celda, sino que me dieron una vela hecha de la peor calidad y la comida del día: agua y pan duro. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

No pasaron más de dos días antes de que la desesperación se apoderara de mí. No podía caminar en esa pequeña celda, no podía ver claramente, el humo de la vela era muy espeso y la luz que otorgaba era mínima. La humedad que reinaba el lugar absorbía mis fuerzas y poco a poco terminé en un estado de letargo donde sólo respiraba porque tenía que hacerlo.

No contaré sobre lo que soñé aquellos días. No tiene caso hablar sobre algo que me esfuerzo por olvidar. Sin embargo, lo que sí diré es lo que pensaba una y otra vez: Había cometido un crimen que solo se pagaba con sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar hasta mi ejecución?

* * *

Un día, escuché el cerrojo de mi celda abriéndose. A pesar de ser sólo dos velas las que asomaban por la puerta, me segaron momentáneamente. Vi a un padre intercambiar unas palabras con el carcelero y luego éste volvió a cerrar la puerta dejándonos solos.

El hombre parecía desconcertado de verme. Se acercó un poco a mí y no pude evitar echarme para atrás golpeándome contra la fría pared. –Calma Quatre… soy yo, el padre William-dijo tomando mi rostro con una de sus cálidas manos

Mi mente tardó en reconocerlo. Se veía más viejo y mucho más delgado. Sin embargo, su mirada delataba a ese padre que conocía desde mi infancia y que se había transformado en la persona que más confiaba en el mundo.

-Padre… William…-

-Por dios, ¿Qué te han hecho?-dijo más para sí y me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí alegría, preocupación y enojo por parte de él y lo miré expectante. ¿Por qué había venido a visitarme sabiendo el peligro que él corría?

-No..no todo está perdido Quatre - La reina te ha absuelto de la pena capital. A cambio, ha pedido que seas exiliado para siempre del reino. No podrás volver y tendrás que vivir con la marca que te identificará como un ases..-

Sentí como el odio empezaba a controlarme -NO!!-grité furioso–No soy un asesino, no tengo porqué ser exiliado! No tienen porqué ponerme la marca!! NO! no puede estar pasando! no lo creo!-

-Quatre! Cálmate!-

-Sólo has venido a decirme eso?! Yo pensé que…- ¿acaso pensaba que me absolverían tan fácilmente? ¿Qué podría recuperar lo que me habían robado?

No teniendo fuerzas, caí de rodillas en el frío piso. Ya no había ninguna esperanza. Mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y sentí como el padre se sentaba al lado mío y me abrazaba como cuando era pequeño.

-Se que no tienes la culpa mi querido empático. Pero por el momento, no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-Lo sé-dije en cuanto pude calmarme un poco –Y como es que…?-

-La reina ha escuchado a su prima, lady Dorothy, quien la convenció de librarte de la muerte. Sin embargo, tendrás que abandonar el reino apenas pongas un pie fuera de esta cárcel y te marcará como un asesino-

- Hilde ha conseguido que pueda venir a verte. Guardó la mayoría de tus cosas antes de que las destruyeran y ha sobornado a unos guardias para que te las den en cuanto salgas del reino-Unos golpes en la gruesa puerta de madera interrumpieron al padre

-El tiempo se ha acabado-dijo incorporándose. Yo no quería que me fuera y me aferré más a su manto.

-Quatre, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es- Suavemente, retiró mis manos de su hábito y oí como la puerta de nuevo de abría para darle paso a quien fuera lo más cercano a un papá de verdad.

La soledad me embargó de nuevo pero ahora que había hablado con el padre William, la sentía más profunda, más triste. Me dormí esperando que mi futuro no fuera tan oscuro como lo era aquella celda y pensando si en verdad podría soportar los días por venir.

N/A: espero les haya gustado (y si les gustó dejen reviews onegai!!)


End file.
